1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a work vehicle includes a riding-type traveling vehicle body, and a hydraulically operable front loader coupled to the front of the traveling vehicle body. A mounting plate is provided on a transmission case; and a valve unit for the front loader (loader control valve) and an operating lever for the front loader (control lever) are provided on the mounting plate. In this arrangement, the valve unit is disposed within the lateral space between the rear fenders (rear wheel fenders); and the operating lever is disposed on one side of the driver seat (see for example JP 2007-255150 A, paragraph 0019 and FIGS. 2-3, in particular).
In the foregoing structure, during the maintenance of the vehicle by a worker (such as connection of the hydraulic oil pipes to the valve unit and adjustment of the interlocking between the valve unit and the operating lever), the rear wheels and the rear fenders, located laterally outside of the valve unit in the vehicle body, and the driver seat, located above the valve unit, tend to get in the way of the worker and hamper the maintenance work.
Accordingly, an improved arrangement is desired that facilitates the vehicle maintenance, such as connection of the hydraulic oil pipes to the valve unit and adjustment of the interlocking between the valve unit and the operating lever.